Golf is a complex sport that involves a summation of human movement and forces prior to, during, and after ball contact. Golf aids can help a golfer improve their game. Some devices vary tremendously, while others have only minor variations that separate them; therefore, even subtle differences can make a large difference in a complex series of alignments and movements involved in every golf stroke. Furthermore, inclement weather or time constraints may reduce the available time a golfer has to practice outdoors. Thus, there is a need for a golf aid that can be used indoors and train a golfer to accurately strike a golf ball.